


Nothing's Fair but Love and War

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, F/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Shimizu Kiyoko, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Prisoner of War, Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: War is not on the way, it is here. From kings and queens to the lowest of the peasants, it is a bloody, trying affair. No one comes out unscathed.





	1. Midnight Ball

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is formatted a bit differently than the others of this series. Anyway, here's the prompts this story will be based off, let's see if you can guess where the story's going:
> 
> "Be careful of that girl. She makes kingdoms fall and monsters wish they'd never been born."
> 
> "Holy water cannot help you now, a thousand armies couldn't keep me out. I don't want your money, I don't want your crown. See, I've come to burn your kingdom down."
> 
> "I am with child, your grace, and it is his majesty's."
> 
> "I will plead guilty to all my crimes, but I am no traitor."
> 
> "Kill me if you must, but I will not bow to a king who wears a crown studded with jewels for every life he has ended."
> 
> "You are tattooed by a seer at birth. It's said the image dictates your life. You're a peasant with a crown across your forehead."
> 
> "He came for her crown. She left with his head."
> 
> "Can I please burn this place to the ground?"  
> "Seeing as it's a castle made of stone, I don't think fire is going to do much damage."  
> "But trying will make me feel better."
> 
> "I'm the daughter of a king who forgot my name."
> 
> "The king now lies on a bed of stone. Without a crown, without a home."
> 
> "The chef ran through the night, clutching the son of the assassinated king."

        I’d like to tell you a tale. The tale of four kingdoms in a world quite unlike our own. In a world where magic exists, where Gods and monsters roam the Earth freely. Where that which we see is not all that we may believe. A tale in a time of peace. Of war. Of love. Of betrayal. Of loss and life, no matter how hard it is to see the light.

        This is the tale I’d like to tell. 

        To the east, Sooteta lies. A king with desert winds and deep canyons, the only breath of cool air in many of the months lies in the mountaintops. A prime kingdom for trade, for that is what they must use to live. Ruled by the dormate King Kenma, the kingdom has been at peace for years.

        To the west is Coerk, that which is beautiful, but deadly. It was once merely an oceanside town, where the people struggled to survive the violet seas. But they grew and expanded, and even succeeded in taming beasts of magic under the rule of King Tooru.

        To the south, there is Romeso. A tiny but mighty kingdom. A kingdom ruled by a boy made king too young, the soon of the assassinated king and queen, Nishinoya Yuu. Leading a war against Coerk, to save his already shrinking kingdom. 

        To the north, the kingdom of Hijjeshi, full of creatures and pleasant weather, save for the months of rain. Ruled by the queen of the land, Queen Keji, they lived in peaceful times. And it is here, in this kingdom, during the months of many rain, does our story start.

        Ah, but this is much like a fairy tale, is it not? Then perhaps it would be fitting if I told it as if it were one. And all fairy tales begin the same, do they not?

        And that is: Once upon a time… 

* * *

        Once upon a time, there was a castle. The castle in Hijjeshi, home to Queen Akashi Keji, was dressed in finery for the ball celebrating the gods Al'vic, Goddess of Death and Fertility, and Criylac, the God of Peace and Rivers, in hopes for a prosperous future and thanks for the peace of past. Garland hung from the rafters, ribbons of silk twining around the pillars. Tables laid out with the most delicious of foods were spread throughout the room. A group of bards played in the corner while those invited to the celebration dance in the center of the room.

        Akashi laughed as he dance with Lord Bokuto, a consort who had finally warmed his heart and won his hand. The promise of marriage had been sealed, and though in rained, there was joy and laughter inside the castle walls. 

        Bokuto placed a wreath of flowers on Akashi’s head in place of his regular crown of gold. Bokuto then bended comically in a bow and held out his hand to Akashi, who took it gracefully, allowing himself to be led around the room. 

        With Lady Al’vic’s blessing, they were sure to bring an heir to the kingdom within the year. 

        The partygoers, however, remained unawares of the rider, dressed all in black, coming upon the castle. 

        Rain hit his back like arrow, chilling him like ice. But he pushed his horse on through the mud until they’d reached the wooden bridge separating the castle from the outside world. The bright lights of the castle looked almost dim while clouded by the rain. 

        Still the rider pressed on, praying silently to Vosh to get him through the storm, until he reached the gates unnoticed by the guards. 

        He swung off his horse, pushing the wooden doors. They fell open with a loud bang, stalling all those in the ballroom. 

        He was intimidating, sopping wet and clouded by dark shadows.He reached up and pulled off his hood, and a gasp reverated around the room from each of the inhabitants. He was not a man who should have been there. 

        The blue of his eyes would have been known anywhere, the way he held himself inimitable. There was only one man he could possibly be. A fact proved when he walked further into the castle and into the light. 

        Crown Prince Kageyama Tobio of Coerk.

        “Why do you come here?” Akashi demanded, breaking away from Bokuto. 

        Kageyama looked around the room, a shining red substance on his shoulder made evident when he moved. His gaze stopped on Akashi, his mouth set into a serious line.

        “I suggest if you do not wish the death of all those here, you flee from this castle immediately,” he said, and it seemed as if even the fires in the hearth had gone silent. His raised his voice either way. “The king of Coerk is coming! He marches on the Castle of Hijjeshi as we speak! He comes with an army, and intends to take control of the country! He will do whatever he must to take control of it. If you wish to live, I plead with you to leave-”

        “It pains me to tell you that your warning came too late, little brother.”

        Kageyama turned, seeing his elder brother, King Oikawa Tooru, in the entryway. And behind him, hundred of his men. 

        A chill went down Kageyama’s spine. Oikawa glared at Kageyama. 

        “You have everything- a castle, a comfort, all the food can eat, anything you could wish for- because  _ I  _ can give it to you,” he seethed. Bokuto took Akashi’s wrist and pulled him behind him. “And yet you betray me like this? You would turn into a traitor of your own flesh and blood?”

        Kageyama returned his look with a steely one of his own. “Just because you procured something, does not mean it is right.” He pulled himself to standing straight, hidden hand reaching for the sword under his cloak. “Was Romerso not enough for you? Need you take Hijjeshi too?!”

        “I will do whatever I must!” Oikawa howled, striking out with the sword in his grip. The move was fast, and Kageyama barely had the time to raise his own to avoid being cut. Oikawa turned to his men while pushing down on Kageyama. “Take the castle! Leave only the queen alive!”

        There was screaming as everyone rushed around, heading for every available exist. The soldiers charged. Some screams were cut short when sword found their backs or guts. Bokuto shielded Akashi as a soldier came by. He kicked the soldier away and picked up his sword, facing off back to back with Akashi.

        Kageyama let out his own cry as he pushed back on Oikawa, throwing him off balance. Kageyama’s left arm fell limp at his side, from the wound he’d received earlier, but ignored that fact, he charged his brother one handed. 

        Oikawa snarled. “You will  _ never  _ beat me,” he growled as he parried Kageyama’s strike. “You were never able to, but your loss is certain without both arms!” He lunged at Kageyama and Kageyama stumbled to the side.

        “I will not give up,” he said lowly. “I will  _ not  _ allow you to do whatever you wish!”

        “You will eat those words, Tobio!”

        Their swords clashed, again and again and again. Oikawa’s sword clipped at Kageyama, blocking all of his attacks. Kageyama was unable to get a single hit on him, only growing weaker as he gained more wounds.

        “Give up, Tobio!” Oikawa ordered when their swords connected again. “Perhaps I will be kind!”

        “Not on my life.”

        Oikawa snarled, pushing Kageyama back, this time knocking the sword out of Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama cringed when he was thrown to the ground, Oikawa’s steps slowly making their way over to him. 

        He held his sword to Kageyama’s throat. “I thought we had grown past this. It appears I was wrong.”

        “Once I thought you were better than this. It appears we were both wrong.”

        Oikawa raised his sword, and Kageyama closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. Bokuto bowled Oikawa over, making Oikawa let out a scream. Kageyama opened his eyes and sat up, seeing Bokuto and Oikawa sitting several feet apart. 

        Bokuto picked up Kageyama’s sword as Akashi came to Kageyama’s side. “Get out of here!” he shouted. “I’ll hold him off!”

        Akashi took Kageyama’s hand and dragged him out of the ballroom and into an abandoned hallway. He froze in place when he heard Bokuto screamed. He shook his head and pulled back a tapestry, revealing a hidden door. He opened it and pushed Kageyama inside.

        “Go through the tunnel all the way to the river,” he instructed. “Once at the river, follow it in the direction of Sooteta until you reach a village. The village will shelter you.” He pulled the ring off his hand and slipped it onto Kageyama’s finger. It glowed a bright purple as he did so. “This ring will grant you safe passage to Sooteta. If you can, ask them for aid. You risked your life to warn us- I am sorry I cannot do more.”

        “You have to come with me,” Kageyama insisted. “Tooru, he’ll-”

        Akashi pushed Kageyama further into the tunnel while shaking his head. “I cannot abandon my duty here. I cannot abandon Koutarou. Please get help, Prince Tobio. Loyr be with you.”

        Kageyama hesitated for only a moment more before nodding and turning to run down the tunnel. Akashi shut the door and made sure it was hidden, hopefully giving Kageyama enough time to escape. 

        Akashi returned to the ballroom, pulling one of the swords off a suit of armor. Bokuto and Oikawa were battling it out. Akashi let out a scream as he ran at Oikawa, only to have the sword knocked out of his hand and be overtaken by Oikawa’s right hand, Iwaizumi. 

        Akashi’s scream was enough to distract Bokuto, prompting him to turn in horror as he watched his love be brought to his knees. Akashi let out another one as Oikawa struck out, slicing Bokuto’s back. Bokuto fell on the ground, writhing in pain. 

        “No!” Akashi screamed. 

        “Let him go,” Bokuto groaned, trying to pull himself up. He had managed to get himself onto his elbows when Oikawa stepped on his back, knocking him back down and making Bokuto cry out in pain. 

        “This one will die before long,” Oikawa said. “He is no threat. Take them both to the dungeons until then. We’ve conquered the castle!”

        Oikawa’s soldiers cheered for him, and Iwaizumi tossed Aksahi at one of the underlings to toss in the dungeon. Another picked Bokuto up by the collar and dragged him along. 

        The dungeons of Akashi’s castle were nicer than most, regularly cleaned and kept in working order- an effort that kept the cramped cells from rusting and being broken open by force. 

        Akashi and Bokuto were tossed into the mass cell, where there were several maids and pretty nobles stored. Bokuto let out a cry as he was thrown down the stairs painfully. Akashi ran to his side, pressing his hands into the bloody wound. A maid ripped off the bottom of her dress and offered it to help.

        Akashi took the cloth and looked up to the soldiers who had taken them down to the cells. He glared at the men. 

        “You may have me captive, but your king shall never have my throne,” he swore. 

        “You may say so now, but you won’t be saying so for long.”

        The door slammed shut and the lock clicked audibly. Akashi returned to stopping the blood seeping from Bokuto’s wounds. 

        He could only  _ hope  _ Kageyama would make it in time.

        Kageyama, himself, was having trouble.

        The rain had froze his wound, so he did not feel the pain. But he had lost too much blood. The rain stunted his vision, practically blinded him. He was already weak from his fight. But he  _ had  _ to keep going. He  _ had  _ to get to Fukurodani. Everything-  _ Everything  _ would be for nothing if Oikawa won. 

        Oikawa would destroy the world the Gods built if he was allowed to go on.

        So Kageyama stumbled forward, hand gripped tightly over his wounded shoulder. His breath was labored, and he tripped over his own feet. 

        Then there was nothing under him. No earth, only air. And then he was surrounded by water. The river chilled his bones more than the rain had, and it stole his breath from his lungs. He couldn’t tell which way was up nor down, and everything went dark anyway… 

        As the sun rose above the horizon, a clear day for once in the season of rain, a young man walked along the river when he came across an unconscious Kageyama. 

        He knelt by Kageyama, brushing hair out of his face and looking at his shoulder. He tutted then hummed softly, speaking in a quiet voice. “And what is someone like you doing here?”


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wakes up in a strange place, and war continues on the horizon of the kingdom of Romeso.

        Kageyama drifted from awakeness to sleep and over again, seeing dark and light, smelling the pungent scent of herbs and tea and medicine. Muffled voices made their ways to his ears, fading away before anything could be truly heard. 

        A cool hand touched his flushed forehead, lulling him back into a rest. 

        When he finally woke, truly conscious, everything ached. His head, his shoulders, his back, his abdomen, his legs. He could hardly move, barely twitch. 

        But he let out a huff in place of a groan as he opened his eyes. The room his laid in was warm and comfortable. Wooden walls surrounded him. A curtain was drawn across the window to keep out the night chill, and rain lightly patted down on the roof. Small lights glittered dimly at the ceiling. 

        Kageyama huffed once more as he pulled himself into a sitting position, gripping his head when a strike of pain hit him. He closed his eyes tightly until the throb faded away. 

        When he finally managed to open his eyes again, he took another quick look around. The door was cracked open- so not locked- and there were several books stacked on the nightstand by an empty, but recently used, bowl. 

        Kageyama gripped the heavy blanket that was laid across his legs, debating getting up and trying to leave, unsure of if his legs would work properly. The last thing he recalled was the river. Who knew what had happened after he fell in…

        Kageyama was broken out of his thought by the door creaking open. Kageyama’s eyes widened at the sight of the Omega before him. He was several heads shorted than Kageyama, and wore a long brown robe over a white shirt and brown trousers. Tied around his forehead was a brown cloth band, one of the strings hanging over his shoulder. But the strangest thing about the boy was his  _ bright red hair _ . It looked more orange than red.

        Kageyama had been to Hijjeshi several times in his younger years, but this was the first time Kageyama had ever seen someone with that hair color in the country. The natives generally had dark hair. 

        The boy’s eyes softened after his moment of shock at seeing the awakened Kageyama. “So you’re awake. Would you like something to eat?”

        “Where am I?”

        The boy raised an eyebrow. He sat in the wicker chair by the bed, laying out different medicinal herbs and bandages on the bed. “To the west of the capital of Hijjeshi.”

        Kageyama’s blood ran cold. He pushed the blanket off, uncaring if he scattered the bandages. He threw his legs off the bed, stumbling as he stood. He grunted as he fell to his knees, the boy running to his side. 

        “You’re injured and weak! You can’t get up-”

        Kageyama growled, gripping at his throbbing shoulder. He could feel the blood seeping into the bandages that were wrapped around it. He glared at the doorway that felt so far away. “I can’t just sit here,” he sneered. “I have to get Fukurodani. I have to get to Sooteta.”

        “It would take more than a month to reach Sooteta’s border even if you weren’t in this state!” the boy exclaimed. 

        “And there are lives at stake, so I can risk no longer!” Kageyama snapped, sharply turning his attention to the boy. His eyes grew large and drifted to Kageyama’s hand. The ring upon it was glowing lightly, the magic aggravated by Kageyama’s emotions. 

        The boy slowly let go of Kageyama’s arm. “I wondered why the prince would gift you his ring,” he murmured. 

        Kageyama didn’t look at the boy, looking down to the floor. “The castle was attacked and taken over by the king of Corek last night. Who knows what may happen if I do not get aid.”

        “For Prince Keji- or your brother?”

        Kageyama turned to look at the boy with a harsh glare. “How do you know of that?” he demanded in a growl. The boy hissed in response. 

        “The royal crest was sewn into your cloak,” he stated. “I would like to believe that you mean the prince no harm, but if you truly are King Tooru’s brother-”

        Kageyama huffed. “He is no brother of mine,” he stated gruffly. “Rather, I am no brother of his. In trying to get those of Hijjeshi’s castle to leave before he arrived, I was branded a traitor. He would kill me if he got the chance.”

        Kageyama forced himself to his feet, the boy taking his arm to steady him before he could fall to the floor again. 

        “That is another reason,” Kageyama said, “for me to leave. Should he find me here, he would kill you and all you adore as well.”

        The boy gave him a heated look. “I am a healer,” he stated. “And I will not allow my patient to be brought to harm while under my care. Besides, I have Al’vic on my side.”

        “Care little for me and let me do what may save your prince.”

        The boy gave him a scathing look. “You don’t listen well, do you?” he demanded. He shoved Kageyama back on the bed, putting his hands on his hips. “I compromise: if you will allow me to treat you for three more days, I will allow you to leave. I shall even help you gain passage to Sooteta. Not that you’d need much help, with that ring of yours.”

        Kageyama didn’t want to sit still for three days. He needed to be going  _ now _ . Even a day late could cost  _ lives _ . But any extra healing could save him pain and allow him to continue on longer uninhibited. 

        Kageyama met eyes with the boy and nodded. “I accept your deal.”

        The boy nodded, going over to the door. “Also, it could not have been last night- I found you on the river bed two weeks ago,” he said. 

        Kageyama blanched at the information.

* * *

Let us turn our attention from Hijjeshi for now, for this story follows not only the tale of Kageyama of Corek and his compatriots. This is a tale of all four kingdoms. So let us turn our focus to that of Romeso. 

        Romeso, where “king” does not rightly define the title of the highest of the court. Where “Emperor” is far more accurate. 

        Let us turn our attention to the boy king.

* * *

 

        In Romeso, the day was bright. Unduly bright, for the tragedy that had occured months earlier. 

        Emperor Yuu was young for his title, barely breaching his twentieth year when his parents had been mercilessly killed. Had he not had Tanaka and Kiyoko always in his shadow, he would have joined them. 

        Noya wished mainly to just be able to burn his parents’ bodies, so he would finally be able to grieve in peace. So he might be able to go through with the ceremony to take his advisor as his mother in name, and feel little to nothing for them any longer.

        But there were traditions to uphold in court. One of the many being that the rulers were not to be burned until their portrait was finished, as well as that of the new ruler. 

        It had taken many weeks to decide upon the artist fit for the task- Alpha painters had flocked to the palace, eager to show off their skills and get a boost of fame for painting a picture that would be hung in the Romeso Castle for centuries to come.

        But Noya had met Azumane Asahi while sneaking around town, hoping to get away from the guards and palace workers and to grieve on his own. 

        There was a booth in the market that sold pieces large and small, each made with the most intricate detail. Seeing such small, detailed designs come from such a large, intimidating Omega, one twice the size of Noya himself, had been jarring.

        Noya had gotten interested in him, and had visited him from time to time, until he’d gotten fed up with the Alpha painters. None of their work could measure up to Asahi’s masterpieces. 

        General Ukai and his mate had advised against having the  _ Omega  _ painting his parents’ portraits, but Noya had been insistent on it, and they eventually relented. So he had present Asahi with a scroll detailing everything about the job, this time dressed as his title and with his entourage following behind him.

        Asahi had been hesitant at first, but had finally accepted the job. And he did his work both seriously and digantly, completely starting over when he thought his work wasn’t doing the former emperor and empress justice. 

        Noya walked down the halls of the palace, flanked by Tanaka and Kiyoko. They’d just received word that Asahi was done with his work, and was ready to present it. 

        “Are you ready for this?” Tanaka asked when they stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. 

        Noya hesitated before placing his hands on either of the doors in front of him. He took in a deep breath. “Yes.” Then he pushed them open. 

        A generous amount of nobles and the highest ranking of Noya’s army were gathered in front of the large portrait, hidden under a purple silk cloth. Asahi stood by it, shuffling nervously on his feet. 

        “It is not proper for an emperor to be late to his own court,” Ukai chided as Noya went to sit on his throne. 

        Noya raised an eyebrow. “It is as you say: it is  _ my  _ court and the reveal of my parents’ portrait- I am not late.  _ They  _ are early.”

        Tanaka and Kiyoko hid among the shadows as Noya turned to Asahi. He nodded to him. “You present your work.”

        Asahi nodded with a gulp, pulling on a golden tassel. The purple tarp fell away in a great gush. Everyone around the room gasped, and Noya choked back sobs. 

        The image was… magnificent. 

        A work far exceeding Noya’s expectations. Painted in the clearest picture Noya had ever seen his parents, he saw their eternal love for one another depicted in it. The cherry blossoms looked to be so real, he could have touched them if he wished to. The fields they sat in stretched on for miles, the palace and kingdom a small sight in the distance.

        “Magnificent,” Ittetsu breathed as he pushed his glasses up. “Look at the detail…”

        Asahi went red under the praise whispered among the court. 

        Noya frowned when he heard “No mere  _ Omega  _ could have done that.”

        Ittetsu placed a comforting hand on Noya’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Noya took a deep breath before brushing the hand away and standing. He took a step forward. 

        “It shall hang in the hall of the Gods with my ancestors,” he called, stilling the movement and sound in the room. “As the agreement designs, Azumane Asahi will want for nothing. Your renown shall be known throughout all of Romeso.”

        Asahi continued to turn even darker at Noya’s praise, many of the nobles cheering. Noya sent him his brightest grin, paying no attention to the messenger that ran up to Ukai. 

        “Generals!” Ukai shouted, quieting the room once again. “Come to the war room immediately!” Ukai placed a heavy hand on Noya’s shoulder and leaned down to speak in his ear. “When you have freed yourself from this, you must come as well.”

        He left without another word, Noya giving his back a confused look. He shook his head and skipped over to Asahi while the nobles indulged themselves in food the cooks brought out. 

        “I really liked your painting!” Noya exclaimed, still jumping around. “It was so cool, Asahi-san!”

        Asahi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you, your majesty…” he murmured. 

        Noya pouted. “How many times have I told you? Just call me Yuu!”

        “I…  _ really  _ can’t do that, your majesty.”

        “Sir.”

        Noya turned as Tanaka and Kiyoko walked out of the shadows. Kiyoko was giving Noya an exasperated look. 

        “You’re going to overwhelm him.”

        Noya giggled, his smile shining. Tanaka laughed along, rubbing his head and messing up his hair. Kiyoko sent him a glare.

        “Don’t encourage him,” she said quietly. “Only those of the royal family are permitted to address his majesty without title.”

        Noya pursed his lips as Tanaka retracted his hand. Kiyoko took Tanaka’s hand. 

        “We need to go. Be sure you head to the council room once you’re done here. We’ll be watching.”

        “See ya later,” Tanaka said with a raised hand before they disappeared. 

        Asahi cleared his throat awkwardly. “You should- You should get going,” he said. “I, er. I need to get ready for my departure as well.”

        Noya whipped around quickly, his eyes blown wide. They narrowed back to their original size quickly. “You… don’t have to leave.”

        The silence drew long between the two as their eyes locked. Noya cleared his throat, turning away as his cheeks tinted pink. 

        “I- I mean- They have yet to hang your portrait! And Mother and Father’s funeral will be held within the week. Of course the feasts will commence to celebrate their lives, and it would be a shame if you were to miss it-” Noya finally looked at Asahi, his expression drooping. “Please don’t leave yet, Asahi-san.”

        Asahi gaped, opening and closing his mouth several times without words being spoken. He looked down. “I… make no promises,” he murmured, his fingers curling tight into the sleeves of his kimono. He let out a long breath. “Please go. Ukai-sama made it seem urgent. It’s best if you join the council.”

        Noya wished to say something more, but Asahi turned away to head back to his rooms. He frowned, but then steeled his feature before stalking to the war room. 

        The others were gather around the table, a map of Romeso spread out on the surface, small figures of soldiers and the like positioned around. When the door banged against the walls, the generals all turned to him.

        “Tell me what is going on,” Noya demanded. 

        Commander Ukai, Ukai’s grandfather, stood at the head of the table, his aging face grim. He gestured to the table and the generals moved out of the way for Noya to step forward. Noya nodded for the commander to continue. 

        Commander Ukai let out a huff as he slammed a hand down on the table. “Corek has breached our borders again,” he explained gruffly.

        “If this keeps up, they’ll be at the capital within the year,” a general interrupted. 

        Commander Ukai gave him a harsh glare before turning back to Noya. “That is not the most concerning thing. Reports showed that neither King Tooru or Prince Tobio are leading the advance. Our spies tell us that neither have been seen on the battlefield in some months, though they were planning something. At the time of word, they had yet to find out what it was, however, promised to send word once again when they knew what it was.”

        Noya went closer to the map, looking at the three borders surrounding Romeso. Noya touched it. 

        “They will have to go through Hijjeshi to get to us,” he said. “Hijjeshi and Sooteta are our allies-”

        “We cannot rely only on them,” Sawamura Daichi-san, one of the soldiers under the command of General Ukai, claimed as he went to stand at Noya’s shoulder. “We must rely on our own merits as well, in order to protect our country.”

        “And what do you suggest?” Noya questioned. 

        “Send out word of aid as you suggest, Emperor Yuu,” Daichi said. He placed a soldier figurine a bit further than the others. “Then evacuate those that live in this area further inland. Fortify the border here. A wall of soldiers to be ready for them when they come.”

        “You would just give them the land?!” an engraged general shouted. 

        Daichi gave him a scathing look. “There are  _ lives  _ at stake, General,” he deadpanned. “Preparation will take some time. Setting up some ways away from them will allow us more time to make sure they cannot pass. If we do so, we will be able to quickly go on the offensive and take back the land of which was stolen from us.”

        The general growled, his putrid scent filling the air. Noya turned to Ukai. “General Ukai; what are your opinions?”

        Ukai let out a smirk as he placed a heavy hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “I would think he is the next in line to take my place,” he stated. 

        Noya nodded as he returned his focus to the warboard. 

        He was young. He had rarely joined his father on war meetings, not having the patience for it. And he knew, without a doubt, that there were those in the room that would conspire against him. 

        But he trusted General Ukai. And if Ukai trusted Daichi, then Noya would as well. 

        Noya’s thoughts returned to Asahi for a mere moment. 

        If they didn’t stop Corek from reaching Romeso’s capital, who knew what would happen to him? What would happen to all of the  _ Omega _ . Everyone had heard the horror stories of invading kingdoms (the worst were when they were stories of Noya’s own kingdom, his lineage). 

        He looked General Ukai in the eye, then Daichi. He turned his attention to Commander Ukai and met his eyes as well. 

        “Commander, you have your orders. Send out your troops.”

        “Yes, your majesty.”


	3. Sand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is not too far off in the future, for many people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I introduce rare pairs... Okaaay. Um. Right. So. They might be a little OOC? Maybe? Please tell me if they are. Thanks! Enjoy reading.

        It was almost pitch black outside as Noya wandered the halls of the castle. The only light was from the glimmering moon above, lighting his path. Bare feet padded on the wood, making little noise. 

        The sound of a flute reached his ears and he followed the noise until he came to his late mother’s garden. Asahi sat on a bench, flute held to his lips. It wasn’t the most beautiful sound, and the flute was crudely made, but Noya was mesmerized all the same, with Asahi being bathed in silver moonlight. 

        Noya stepped off of the wooden floor and into the grass, the rustle of it attracting Asahi’s attention. He looked up and set the flute in his lap. 

        “There was a myth I heard once,” Noya said as he sat by Asahi, swinging his legs back and forth. “About this Omega from the moon. He lived on Earth for many years, and even fell in love with a prince. They lived together happily, until he was brought back up to the moon to reside with the gods, and had to leave his lover behind.”

        Noya tilted his head back and looked at the sky.

        “I’ve never heard it here and I’ve never found it in the library, so I think it’s from one of the other kingdoms. Maybe Corek. Maybe Hijjeshi.”

        “It sounds like a tragic tale, your majesty.”

        Noya grinned at Asahi, ceasing his movements. “Then I’m glad you’re not a moonbeing, Asahi-san,” he said. “I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t see you anymore.” He pursed his lips, looking towards the ground. “I would be sad if you left. I would take you as my mate, to avoid that, and because I love you as I do. But… war comes to us. A war I am ill prepared for. A war I don’t know if we’ll win. I would take you as my mate, to prevent you from being taken forcefully by others. But I hesitate because if you were a royal Omega, you would join me in death when they come. That is one of my greatest fears.”

        They sat in silence, Noya thoughtful while Asahi was stunned. He looked away.

        “You… love me?”

        Noya turned his attention back to Asahil. “I do,” he replied. “I would not have offered you a place here in the castle to stay in if I did not.”

        “But… even as I am? I’m not delicate. I’m not small, graceful. I’m not what a royal Omega needs to be.”

        Noya huffed. “I’m the emperor,” he said, taking Asahi’s hand. “I decide what the royal Omega should be like. And I think it should be like you. I like  _ you _ , Asahi-san. You’re perfect the way you are.”

        Noya’s mouth felt dry. He had told himself he wouldn’t ask. He had told himself he shouldn’t, he  _ couldn’t _ , because it was too dangerous. But the words pushed at his lips, threatening to spill out without his consent. He swallowed. 

        “Would you join my side as my empress?” Noya asked. “I love you, and would continue to love you, even if you say no. If you would put your own safety first… Or if you do not feel the same… I would not begrudge you your happiness.”

        “You would have me?” Asahi asked, his voice soft, and Noya nodded. Asahi’s eyes watered a bit, and he rubbed the tears away with a smile. “Then I shall.”

* * *

        Royal weddings are often said to be the spectacle of the century. They are large, elaborate, decorated. An event for all of the kingdom to rejoice and witness.

        Rarely, however, is such a wedding done for love. It is far more often that such a union is done for political reasons. That Emperor Yuu would marry commoner Asahi would be an amazing feat all on its own. 

        But not all of the world is so beautiful, as is seen in the desert sands of Sooteta. One marriage would bring security to the kingdom from outside forces. One would keep the kingdom from civil war. 

        Such is the nature of life.

* * *

        The gauzy fabric of Yachi’s skirt billowed around her ankles as she walked down the halls of the palace. Tall, tall stone pillars held long thin curtains between them, lightly billowing with the slight breeze. Gold bracelets clinked on her wrists and ankles with every step of bare feet on the stone floor.

        Yachi stopped in front of a golden inlaid door frame, covered by a gauzy milky white curtain, guarded by two men. She brushed her pale hair behind her shoulder as one of the guards lifted the curtain for her to pass under. She lowered her head as she crept through. 

        On the other side of the short hall- the opposite side also guarded by two guards- was the throne room. Several colorful cushions decorated the aisles, in case an Omega tired while their Alpha did business, or they just wished to recline in the coolest room in the palace. 

        Torches lined the pillars towards the golden throne. There were several steps leading up to it, and many plush red cushions surrounded it. Gems of red and green and deep violet lined the arms and back, comfortable cushions as padding on each surface. Pharaoh Kenma was reclined on the throne, dressed simply in white with golden jewelry adorning his arms and neck. To his side was the commander and advisor Kuroo, carrying his spear.

        Yachi gave them both a nod before heading to her favorite cushion on Kenma’s other side. The same she’d used since she was a child, and her mother had been pharaoh. Yachi stretched out on the cushion on her stomach, one of the slaves hurrying over with a tray of honeyed milk and fruit.

        The tray was left in front of Yachi and the servant retreated. Yachi idly took up the golden goblet of milk and took a drink. 

        “Come to watch the court today, Princess?” Kenma asked, rolling a small fruit in his fingers. 

        “I was too warm in my room,” she answered. “But I suppose I could do with entertainment. What is the trial today?” She looked up at Kenma, her brown eyes wide, and he turned to face her in turn.

        Many kingdoms, most even, give their kingdoms off to their eldest Alpha heir when the said child is of age. However, they also prioritize keeping the royal line with the same blood. Therefore, there are time when, if no Alpha is available, the title of ruler will be passed to an Omega. 

        That was not Sooteta. 

        While they did agree it was best to keep the royal line within the same family, the ancient laws dictated only an Alpha could rule as pharaoh. Thus, if the pharaoh did not have an alpha heir, they would have to chose one they trusted to take care of the kingdom when they were gone. 

        That had happened to Yachi’s father, who had died with only Yachi as her sole child, the princess. One might have suggested marrying her off to the one who Pharaoh Madoka had chosen to succeed her. However, the governors did not permit it, seeing as Yachi had been betrothed to a prince of another kingdom for some time, and she could still be used as a political gain. 

        That did not stop other feelings. 

        Kenma gave Yachi a soft smile and placed a hand on the top of her head. “Nothing to fear,” he said. “Only the attempted smuggling of Omegas across the border.”

        Yachi let out a content purr at the contact on her head and she settled back onto her cushion. The large doors, different from the entrance Yachi had used, were thrown open. An aging man led two people in heavy iron chains into the room. When Yachi sniffed, she could smell that the one with browner hair was an Omega. She couldn’t help but wonder if the old man would get in trouble for chaining him, and tying the cloth gag in his mouth. 

        Kenma lifted his hand from Yachi’s head, instead using it to prop up his chin. “From the information I received, I would assume there to be more,” he said lazily. “You claimed there was an entire caravan. Why do you bring me only two?”

        The old man stood straight, the chain clinking with his movements. “Your highness,” he said, lowering his head. “There were many and my men were few. These were the only ones we could capture, and we suffered casualties as well.”

        Kenma looked thoughtful. He drummed the fingers of his opposite hand on the arm of the chair, blond hair falling in his eyes. “Take the Alpha to the dungeons. I will pass on his ruling for today and decide at a later date as we have the princess with us.”

        He tilted his head in Yachi’s direction as she delicately took a bite off a piece of fruit. The man immediately bowed his head lowly to her. She nodded briefly to let him know to stand and return to the conversation. 

        One of the palace guards came and took hold of the alpha’s chain after the old man unlocked it. The alpha was led out of the room and Kenma turned to the old man, his eyes as cold as iron. 

        “Now, general, can you tell me exactly  _ why _ it is you have an omega in chains and gagged?” he questioned. 

        The old man gulped. “You see, your majesty, he was… uncooperative. I feared he would injure himself, so I chained him,” the man explained, smacking his lips nervously. “I placed the gag in his mouth for… he spoke in a way… unsuitable for an omega.”

        Kenma locked eyes with the burning glare of the omega. Kenma raised his hand in their direction. “Take off the gag,” he ordered, his Alpha Voice seeping out and running over the room like a heavy velvet robe.

        The man hastened to obey, untying the gag as gently as possible while his hands shook. The boy’s mouth stayed stubbornly shut even as the man moved away. 

        Kenma shifted so one leg was crossed over the other, though he didn’t remove his hand from his cheek. “Now,” he said in his Alpha Voice, “I am going to ask some questions, and I expect you to answer them truthfully. Do you understand?”

        The boy shook visibly in place for a moment, obviously trying to fight the order. He clenched his teeth, his expression burning with hatred. “Yes, I understand,” he spat. 

        Kenma hummed in acknowledgement. “What is your name?” he asked. “And where is your family?”

        “Yaku Morisuke,” the omega growled. “And I haven’t a family. They’re all dead.”

        “How old are you?”

        “Eighteen two months prior.”

        “And your mate?”

        “Don’t have one.”

        Kuroo tapped Kenma’s shoulder and Kenma tilted his head towards him. “It would be a shame if something terrible happened to him because of his not being claimed,” he murmured, just barely loud enough for Yachi to hear, though she was sure she wasn’t meant to. She took another sip of the sweet milk.

        “That is true.” Kenma contemplated the young omega. Then he turned with just the slightest upward tilt of his lips in Kuro’s direction. “I would say I’d like to add him to the royal harem, but I see you eyeing him, my friend. What say you?”

        Yachi lifted her body just the slightest to see over the arm of the chair and glance at Kuroo’s expression. It was something akin to want, but also adoration. A look Yachi often found herself giving Kenma. 

        “I would keep him in good health and happiness as long as I am able,” Kuroo said with a tilt of his head. “If you were to permit me.”

        Kenma’s gaze landed on the omega, Yaku. “Without a family, without a mate, if falls on my duty as your ruler and your king to decide on your future,” he said calmly. “I trust Kuroo greatly.” He turned to look at Kuroo. “However, there are certain procedures to follow. I would have you stay with the other concubines until the courting process is over.”

        Kuroo nodded his agreement and took a step back, out of Kenma’s line of sight. With that over with, Kenma gave a fleeting look to the old man. 

        “Yaku, tell me, how did he treat you when you were captured?” he asked in his Alpha Voice. He didn’t have to wait long this time for the answer.

        “Violent with many of them. Several others were captured, but died on the journey here by his hands. There were those who were taken and could not refuse.” Yaku looked down, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. “Yes, I fought back. Yes, I spoke out of turn. Anyone would fight to get away from the likes of him. I still have bruises from him and his band.”

        One could have almost sworn Kenma’s eyes flashed another color. He placed a hand on Yachi’s head once more as she licked her finger of fruit juices. She looked up at him as the old man quivered in place. Kenma’s eyes were sharp, but he held out a hand to help her stand. Yachi took it.

        When both stood, Kenma curled Yachi’s arm around his own. He began to lead her out the side entrance with Kuroo in tow. He looked over his shoulder at the guard. “Take Yaku to his new room,” he instructed. “Oh, and, make sure you clean up the blood. Hitoka does enjoy lounging in here.”

        They exited the throne room, the scream of the old man reaching their ears by the time they reached the end of the hall. 

        Kuroo let out a small chuckle as he walked on Kenma’s other side. “Well, that certainly ended up more eventful than I imagined,” he said, amusement in his voice. 

        “Indeed,” Yachi said with a giggle. “Oh, Sir Kuroo’s going to have a mate! He looked so cute. I hope we’ll be able to make friends.”

        “With how much time you’ll be spending together, I would be more surprised if you didn’t,” Kuroo teased. He shook his head once more before straightening. “There is other news, however,” he went on. “I am not the only one who will soon be privy to a new relationship.”

        Yachi had to lean to look around Kenma while Kenma merely tilted his head slightly to side eye Kurro. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

        “Princess Hitoka’s betrothed arrives in hence three months,” Kuroo stated. “After all, the princess turns seventeen very soon.”

        Yachi stopped walking, looking down at her feet, her expression solemn. “Oh. So that is what it is.”


	4. Sands of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good intentions are had - but as always, everything goes awry.

 

        With the death of Pharaoh Madoka leaving her daughter as the only heir, their bloodline could not continue as it was. Yachi’s title as royalty was taken from her, and without a position in the castle, she could not stay there. But without an Alpha to look after her, the duty fell to Kenma, as one of her closest companions and the king. He could not marry her, as she was already promised, and as long as she resided in the castle, she could be used as a compromise between kingdoms. But only one of esteemed royalty or nobility would be able to be used for such a thing. Thus, she kept her title as Princess.

        It was truly a state that no one should have been put in. A terrible, confusing event happened when Madoka died. Turmoil in the highest degree. 

        The only thing that Kenma could do to satisfy everything was to demote Hitoka from Princess Heir to Princess of the Royal Concubines. Still royalty, as they belonged to the Pharaoh for his pleasure. But not an heir. Untouched, unmarried, but protected, so the promise could be fulfilled. 

        For quite a time, only Yachi stayed in the rooms meant for the concubines. All the ones Madoka had kept were moved to other jobs around the castle, or into the capital to live comfortable lives, or were found other mates if they were still young enough. A new ruler was in charge now, and he needed his own.

        Often, all Yachi had when it was needed that she stayed in the concubine quarters, were the guards who guarded the room, Inuka and Shibayama, and Ennoshita, the Alpha that had been her sole guard all throughout her childhood and was a remarkable friend. But they were not around to entertain Yachi, only make sure she stayed safe. So she’d often been left lonely.

        But that had been before Yaku. 

        Yaku, an Omega that greatly interested Yachi. He was so unlike all the ones Yachi had ever met, though that was particularly rare as not many but the royal family lived in the palace, and Omega were not expected to work. 

        But he was brash. He fought against the guards. He never seemed to relax. He was always trying to escape- Well, he  _ had _ , until it had been ordered that he be chained to the wall for his own safety.

        It wasn’t a particularly short chain, he could go about the room several times over. It was light, made of thin gold even, and had a pad on the inside so it didn’t chafe. But ever since the chain had been placed on him, he hadn’t moved from his spot by the wall. 

        He had been dressed in the loveliest white and red tunic, and adorned with silver jewelry that rivaled what Yachi herself wore. They were given the most comfortable pillows to laze about on, and the most delicious food to eat and the most savory things to drink- and yet he wanted none of it. 

        He stayed by the wall, in his little corner. The food and drink forgotten. The jewelry scattered across the floor. Had it not been for the necklace, enchanted as it was, around his neck, and the red upon his tunic, Yachi might have mistaken him for a slave boy.

        Yachi sipped at her honeyed milk and popped a sweet date into her mouth three days after she’d received the news her intended would come to wed her in three months. She tilted her head. “Why don’t you eat?” she questioned, receiving a heated glare in response.

        “Why do you sit idly by and let others run your life?”

        Yachi let out a hum and rolled onto her back, popping another date into her mouth and chewing slowly. “You are given comfort and a full belly, yet you refuse to take it,” Yachi said. “You live in a country where you are constantly protected, where even raising a voice to you is a taboo. Yet you tried to run away from it, to somewhere where it is perfectly legal for you to be hurt and forced against your will. It baffles me.”

        Yaku let out a huff, turning to face the corner. “What baffles me is that you would stay here, in Sooteta, where you have no choice in anything you do. You cannot leave your home without an Alpha to escort you. Every decision is made for you.”

        Yachi tilted her head, looking at Yaku as her hair brushed the floor. He was upside down in her eyes. “I was born to the royal family, it would not matter if I lived elsewhere,” she said. “I would have still had my mate chosen for me, I still would not leave the castle, I still would have been bowed to Father’s word. But here, I live in luxury. Anything I could ever want I have. And if I don’t, it is in my hand within a month.”

        She moved again, the wispy things that acted as sleeves - afterall, they only connected to her upper arms and wrists - flowing about as she sat with her legs cross while looking at Yaku. After a moment of contemplation, she stood, her ankles clicking gently with every step towards Yaku.

        “But you are wrong when you say I have no choice, when I can make none of my own decisions,” she stated. “Any Alpha in power who knows anything knows to listen to the their Omega. To bring them to court, to listen to their advice. Because others will not think to put their guards up around us. Because we may roam everywhere, in claims of searching for comfort. Kenma is Pharaoh, Father was Pharaoh. But do you truly believe that they themselves would be able to solve everything on their own?  Many disputes have been solved and many horrible nobles imprisoned because I listen, and I planned, and I reported. Because Pharaoh will listen to what I have to say.”

        Yachi knelt in front of Yaku, gently taking his cheeks in her hands and making him look at her. His gaze was harsh, but his eyes were wet. She brushed her thumbs over his cheekbones while giving him a soft smile. 

        “It may feel as though it is imprisonment, or a death sentence, but it is  _ not _ ,” she whispered. “Commander Kuroo is a man Pharaoh Kenma trusts. He would never harm you. He will be good to his word and care for you. And if you wish it, he will listen to all you have to say.”

        Yaku pulled away from Yachi. “Even if it is as you say,” he stated while looking down, “is is not freedom.”

        Yachi lowered her hands, her gaze going to the floor. “I cannot say for each of us what freedom is,” she murmured. “Only that I hope one day you do not see this life you were given by the Gods as one of punishment.”

* * *

        “Kageyama!”

        The leaves of the bushes rustled with the sharp wind after the swipe of Kageyama’s sword. 

        “Kageyama!”

        He squinted his eyes, lunging forward before moving into another slice. Hinata stood in his way, Kageyama barely stopping before the blade nicked him. 

        “Bakayama!”

        Hinata stood, glowering, with his hands on his hips. Kageyama pulled his sword away and sheathed it, his glare equally as heated. “That was extremely dangerous of you,” he bit out. “If I were any other swordsman, you would be dead now.”

        “And so would you if you had been found by anyone else,” Hinata returned huffily. “Your wounds are still not completely healed. You need rest-”

        “What I need is to be leaving,” Kageyama stated, his tone bitter. “I promised three days, and yet you have managed to keep me here a week. That is far too long. Who knows if your prince is even still alive by now.”

        “Three days, seven, what does it matter?” Hinata questioned. “It would take two months to even reach Sooteta’s border- mere days are nothing compared to the months ahead. You would never have made it in your condition had you left when you first woke.”

        “Well, I am alive and well now, so I will take my leave and my chances.”

        “You cannot-!” Hinata exclaimed stubbornly. 

        “Big brother!” The call came from the house the garden Hinata and Kageyama were in was connected to. Natsu ran out of the house, a bright smile on her face. “Big brother! Aone is here!”

        Hinata sharply turned to her as three men followed her out of the house’s back door, two of them rather tall and light haired, the third only slightly taller than Hinata and with dark hair. Hinata smiled at the three of them. 

        “Aone! Tsukishima, Yamaguchi. You’re back!” he exclaimed. “What brings you here-”

        But the three of them weren’t looking at Hinata, and once that became evident, Hinata trailed off. He followed their gaze to Kageyama. Tsukishima tsked his tongue while glaring at Kageyama. 

        “So he really was here,” Yamaguchi muttered.

        Hinata stepped in front of Kageyama, bring their attention back to him. “What is going on?” he demanded. 

        Tsukishima’s sharp look went from Hinata to Kageyama. “Your sister was in town while we were setting up our stall,” he stated. “She said you were taking care of a man who wore Prince Akashi’s ring. And his  _ stench- _ ”

        “His scent is everywhere,” Aone said, placing a soothing hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “In your entire house.”

        Hinata frowned. “Of course. He’s my patient, he’s been her for a week now-”

        Aone looked at his companions, then back to Hinata. He stepped forward, kneeling so he was somewhat the same size as Hinata. “They are calling this man the traitor prince,” he explained. “King Tooru looks for his head. If you were found with him, you and everything you love would be eradicated.”

        Tsukishima marched forward toward Kageyama. Hinata went to hold him back, but Aone took his arm before he could. Tsukishima grabbed onto Kageyama’s collar harshly, shaking him. “You just cause trouble everywhere you go, don’t you?” he hissed. “If they die because of you-”

        Kageyama pushed him off. “I already had plans to leave. I didn’t have any wishes to stay here as long as I have, let alone any longer.” He fixed his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “I gather my cloak and be gone, not bothering you any longer.”

        He went to walk back to the house, but Tsukishima grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going farther. 

        “It’s too late,” he growled. “The Corek King’s men already have begun the search in the surrounding villages. Your stench would never leave the house before they got here.”

        Hinata looked on in horror at what Tsukishima was saying. “No… what… no…”

        “Come with us, now,” Aone offered Hinata. “Gather whatever you cannot part with. But if you want to live, you both must come with us now.”

        “I can’t just- I can’t just leave! I have a duty to the council- to the village!” 

        “You will die if you stay!”

        Hinata looked between Tsukishima and Aone, then to Kageyama. “I- I cannot- He’s- He’s still injured. I can’t just leave him be.”

        “Then we’ll take the bastard prince with us,” Tsukishima snapped. “But we need to leave, shrimpy.”

        Hinata was frozen in silence for a moment. Then he turned to Natsu while tightening the band around his forehead. “Come on, Natsu,” he told her. “Let’s go get our things.”

        Kageyama pulled his arm free from Tsukishima’s grip and followed the two into the house. In the bedroom he’d stayed in, he pulled his cloak off the bed. He glared at the symbol of Corek on the shoulder. He curled his fingers around it and ripped it off, threads falling loose.

        Without another glance, he tossed it and grabbed a sack from the corner of the room, bringing it to Hinata while he rapidly searched through the books on the shelf in the front room. 

        “Don’t you have these memorized?” he questioned. 

        Hinata barely looked over his shoulder before continuing. “Most of them, yes,” he said bitterly. “But not all. Plants not native to this area that we’ll see once we leave- I need to be familiar with them, at least have a reference as to what their properties are. I also don’t know all antidotes or remedies or medical procedures and my magick isn’t that powerful yet-”

        Kageyama tossed the sack at Hinata. “Then put some in there too, and I’ll carry it,” he said. “Your… friends are getting impatient.”

        “They’re traders!” Natsu exclaimed as she dance around the room with her own messy bundle. Kageyama took it from her and sat on the ground, unrolling it before meticulously putting it in order for her. “They travel  _ alllll  _ over the four kingdoms! They’re so cool!”

        “We don’t anymore,” Yamaguchi said as they walked in. “Not since Corek started attacking Romeso, we haven’t been able to get in Corek’s territories. It was luck we were already nearby when Hijjeshi was attacked.”

        “And now we won’t be trading in Hijjeshi any time soon, either,” Tsukishima grumbled. “Not now that Corek’s taken residence in the capital.” He looked at Hinata as he finished tying his sack. “We need to go.”

        “But- Shouldn’t I- Shouldn’t I pack some food?”

        “We have enough,” Aone promised. “Let’s go.”

        A scream came from outside, causing Natsu to jump. She ended up tripping and falling into Kageyama’s arms. He held her steady as Aone and Yamaguchi krept to the window, pulling the curtain to look outside. 

        “Too late,” Yamaguchi whimpered. “We need to leave. Immediately.”

        “Get her bag.”

        Kageyama lifted Natsu with ease as he stood, and Tsukishima led the way out of the back of the house. Their caravan was on the other side of town, waiting for their return. But from the sounds of it, they’d have to cut through the forest.

        Aone took all three bags from Hinata, and took the lead. 

        They weren’t far into the forest when the heard the crash of breaking glass. Hinata turned around, his breath catching in his throat. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrist with his free hand, pulling him along. 

        Screams tore through the air, inaudible to the group’s ears. But the scent of panic and despair clogged the air. Hinata covered his nose as Tsukishima peeked out of the edge of the trees. He gave a short, bird like whistle, being responded to with the same. 

        “Come on,” he said. “The way’s clear. All three of you have to go in with the supplies for now. Just until we’re far enough away from Fukurodani.”

        On Aone’s signal, they ran to the caravan and loaded into one of the supply wagons. Natsu broke free from Kageyama and ran to Hinata, hugging him tightly while she openly cried. Hinata didn’t turn around as they pulled away from the village, though as Kageyama saw smoke rising from the village, he noticed a tear streaking down Hinata’s cheek while he clung to his little sister.

        He pulled the tarp covering the wagon down. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “This is- It’s my fault.”

        Hinata shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what Tsukishima says,” he stated. “You don’t control the actions of Corek’s king.”

        Kageyama settled down between the cargo, setting his sword in his lap. “But he is my brother. And I couldn’t stop this.”

* * *

        Both Shirofuku and Suzumeda struggled as they were pulled from the wagon and into the castle by the Captain of the Guard. Two guards held each of the Omegan priestesses in front of King Tooru. The let out menacing scents and growls. He sat on Prince Akashi’s throne. He had no right to sit in that place.

        “We followed Prince Tobio’s scent to Fukurodani,” one of the guards said. “And we searched every house and building. He was nowhere to be found. The healer’s house stank of him, but all of it were gone-”

        “Fukurodani is in ashes because of you!” Suzumeda shouted, struggling even harder against the guards who held her. “And so too will be Hijjeshi!”

        “Silence,” Oikawa demanded, his Alpha Voice thick and heavy in the air. Though her voice left her, Suzumeda still struggled. Shirofuku stared at Oikawa, her gaze heavy and irritated. “Who are these two?” Oikawa questioned. “Why do you bring them before me?”

        “They are priestesses of the temple in Fukurodani,” another of the guards explained. 

        Shirofuku pulled one of her wrists free, grabbing at the medallion that hung from her neck. “The Heir is out of your grasp,” she stated calmly, though the tired sound of her voice did nothing to conceal her anger. “Your hand will never reach him.”

        Oikawa snarled. “Tobio will come to me within time.”

        Suzumeda barked out a laugh, breaking the order that had fallen over her. “We do not speak of your so-called  _ traitor prince _ .” She pulled on the guards hold on her, their armor clinking with the force of her movements. “By the name of Loyr, you will be fallen. And the one born as Heir shall have his hand in it!”

        Oikawa slammed his fist onto the arm of the throne. “Take them away to the dungeons!” he shouted. “And bring me Akashi!”

        The four guards dragged the Omegas down to the dungeons, clasping magick dampeners on their wrists before tossing them into the cell. One of the guards unlocked the door to the mass cell, and another guard went into the cell. 

        He looked around until he spotted Akashi kneeling by Bokuto. He was pale and breathing heavily, a tattered rag on his forehead and another tied tightly around his arm. Akashi placed a cool hand on his forehead. 

        He let out a heavy sigh of relief. “His fever is breaking,” he said, looking to one of the captured maid kneeling by him. She smiled brightly. 

        “He may just make it, my lord.”

        “Prince Akashi, King Tooru requests your presence.”

        Akashi gritted his teeth, focusing intently on Bokuto. “You can tell  _ King Tooru _ that I am busy taking care of the injured,” he said, calmly keeping the loathing out of his voice. 

        “You were not given a choice.”

        Akashi tense, pressing the damp cloth in his hand into the maid’s. The guard grabbed Akashi’s upper arms, beginning to pull him away. “Take care of him!” Akashi howled as the cell door closed. 

        “Prince Akashi?”

        “Prince Akashi!”

        Akashi’s gaze flew over to the door Suzumeda and Shirofuku were kept in. They both were gripping onto the iron bars, looking in relief at Akashi. He ran to them, taking their hands. 

        “Suzumeda-! Shirofuku-! What are you- Why are you-”

        One of the guards pushed Akashi, making him stumbled away from the cell. Shirofuku grabbed tightly onto Akashi’s wrist. 

        “He has gone for help,” she said. “Help  _ will  _ come, my prince.”

        “Shiro-”

        “Get a move on.” The guard pushed Akashi again, causing their hands to part and Akashi to stumble forward again. 

        One of the guard went to grab onto Akashi but he sent them a heated glare, turning forward and walking with his head held high. The guard followed him, as though they were his own personal guards instead of treating him like a prisoner. 

        Akashi bristled as he saw Oikawa on the throne. The guards dispersed to stand at their posts by the doors. Akashi marched to stand in front of Oikawa, looking as regal as he ever had. 

        Oikawa looked frustrated, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. His eyes blazed with silent fury. Hs turned his attention to Akashi. 

        “It has not escaped my attention,” he said, “that your royal ring is gone.” Akashi immediately gripped at his hand, the lack of weight where his ring had once been still evident. “I also know it is now worn by my little brother.” He snarled. “My traitorous brother. The bastard. He was sent on a mission to go and return with aid, to  _ kick  _ me out of this castle.” He stood, making his way down the steps to Akashi. Akashi didn’t blink or flinch. “But it also came to my attention today the he travels with this so called heir-”

        Akashi flinched then. He had heard the rumors. He knew of the Heir’s existence. He had hoped Oikawa would never learn, not until it was too late.

        Oikawa grinned mercilessly when he saw Akashi’s flinch. “So what of this heir?” he asked, his Alpha Voice seeping out and into Akashi’s ears. His scent smothered everything in the room. “Have you, perhaps, had a secret child you neglected to tell me about?”

        “No,” Akashi hissed. “I have  _ not _ .”

        “And what of my offer?” Oikawa purred. “Have you thought of your answer?”

        Akashi growled, clenching his hands. “I’ll respond to you as I have every other night,” he hissed. “I will  _ not  _ become your mate.” He turned turned sharply towards Oikawa, his mouth set in a line. “And I will have no children except with  _ my mate _ .”

        Oikawa snarled, turning on his heel and heading back to the throne. He sat back down with a flourish. “You say so for now,” he said. “But one day, you will change your mind.” He tilted his head. “It would be a shame, after all, if your lover were harmed. I hear his fever has just barely broken.”

        Akashi glared, turning back to the doors of the throne room. “Take me back,” he ordered the guards. They looked from Oikawa and back to Akashi, but Oikawa didn’t refute the order. So they opened the door and led Akashi back to the dungeons.

        Oikawa’s brow furrowed as the door slammed shut behind them. “It would be quite a shame indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, would people like me to start adding times? Like, the days that each of these events is taking place. Would that make things less confusing? I could go and change things in the first few chapters as well.


	5. A/N

So. I am a shitty author. 

I say that only because I got several people hooked onto this story, and now I'm cutting out. Not permanently! Never! No! 

But there _is_ a certain tone I want to create with this story. A certain way I want to tell it. So I'm going to rewrite what I have. Because I only got this far, it shouldn't take _that_ long. But I work on many projects at once, so it may take a couple of months. I will try not to take so long, but there is another story, a _series_ , that I am _completely_ rewriting. I was partially through the fifth out of eight books, and now, I haven't even yet finished going through the first.

 _This_ story shouldn't take as long. I will do my best to get more out quickly. To get the story to what I would like it to be. I'd like to make this into an epic if I could. (Never written an epic, but honestly, the amount of world building I've put into it will let it be nothing less than an epic)

So please, please bear with me. I will post all the rewritten chapters at once, so you won't have to wait for that. I hope you'll forgive me for this abruptness after such a long wait. Again, I am so sorry. 

Thank you for sticking with me thus far. 

~ Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as time goes on. Ships, themes, elements, ect. Please be warned.


End file.
